


don't ever leave me

by Ren_Maisley



Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Emotional Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Grief/Mourning, Married Couple, Nightmares, Panic, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Maisley/pseuds/Ren_Maisley
Summary: Felix has a nightmare. His wife Annette tries to console him.Written for Fluffcember Day 10: "Dreams"
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: FE3H Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046761
Kudos: 8





	don't ever leave me

When Annette woke up next to Felix, he was shivering violently. Even in the pale moonlight shining in the window, the glint of fervent sweat ran down his forehead in a few places. He was murmuring to himself, the words quiet and raspy.

It took Annette way too long to realize her lover was having a bad dream.

Perhaps _nightmare_ was the more apt description. Felix seemed truly terrified in his fitful sleep; emotions he would never show while he was awake erupted through his whole being. Annette, now sitting up in their shared bed, wasn’t sure how to properly wake him, but she couldn’t stand to see him in that state for a moment longer.

“Felix,” she spoke aloud, concern dripping from her voice. She shook his shoulder lightly. “Hey! Wake up, please!”

Her companion’s breath caught, and then he shot straight up, breathing heavily. He looked around, his movements jerky and clouded in fear. Annette, having the good sense to back away a bit in case Felix woke badly, grasped at his arm. He turned to her, alarmed by the touch.

“It’s okay!” Annette assured him, drawing closer. “It was just a bad dream.” She ran her thumb up and down the skin covering the veins near his wrist, trying to soothe him. “Just a bad dream.”

Slowly, Felix’s breaths evened a little. He kept his gaze on her like it was a lifeline. Right when Annette thought he was calmed down, Felix’s lip quivered, and she noticed the wetness in his eyes. When she opened her mouth to address it, Felix lurched forward and hugged her for dear life, struggling to control the sobs that threatened to rack his body.

“Please,” he begged, burying his head into her chest. “Please, don’t ever leave me.”

Annette had never seen Felix lose control like this. All she could think to do is hold him, comfort him the best she could. She shushed him, stroked his long black hair, and led him back down so they were laying once again, this time intertwined.

“I’ll never leave you,” she whispered into his ear. “I’m here, I’m always right here.”

She let him cry it all out, humming his favorite songs softly and slowly. They laid together, bed sheets left twisted over their legs, a soft pillow beneath their heads. Annette sheltered him, letting Felix unleash his vulnerability and grief, pent up and repressed for great lengths of time. 

Was the dream about his mother, his father, or his brother? Felix was no stranger to loss, and was always a challenge trying to convince him that he is allowed to talk about it, to burden others with the weight of his sorrow. Annette was one of the first he let in, and she made sure he understood that she wanted to share his burdens, because she cared for him immensely.

As Annette clutched him tightly, listening to his whimpers diminish beneath her humming, she reminded herself that she knew what it felt like to be abandoned, and she would never, _ever_ put someone as dear to her as Felix through that.

So, she decided-- she wouldn’t ever leave him. 


End file.
